Today's mobile devices often have advanced processing power and specialized circuitry. An example of such specialized circuitry includes a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) in a mobile phone. Mobile devices may be connected to a host, such as a personal computer, for exchanging data between the mobile device and the host. However, current designs do not consistently allow for host workflows to be performed by the computational resources of a connected mobile device and in cases of traditionally constrained devices (like flash memory drives) make it almost impossible.